Jimmy Who 2 ?
by Rocco151
Summary: The Sequel to Jimmy Who 2 ? It's been an year since Jimmy Two-Shoes and friends banished the evil Asmoe Dio Valentine from the face of Miseryville. But someone else has found a special artifact that maybe able to bring back Asmoe from the dead. It's up to Jimmy and his friends to save the day, before Asmoe destroys the city with a nuclear weapon.


A note from the author:

This story is the sequel to Jimmy Who ? But I put a crossover between Jimmy Two-Shoes and Metal Gear Solid. Expect Violence and Bad Words. I leave to watch it. Rate and write comments. Have fun reading and enjoy it!

Jimmy Who 2?

Prologue: Old Friends, New Faces

Prologue: Old Friends, New Faces

Year: 14.10.1964. Location: Russia, Groznyj Grad

This is a story of how one man came into power - Michael Giorgio Threepwood. He was also known also as - Charles Lee The XVII. But many have met this dangerous man, and none where successful than the super hero Gumball "Don" Stevanov who confronted Lee many years ago. But I'm getting ahead of the story, let's take a brief journey back to properly set the scene. Before this battle started we'll take a look of how our father Rumen Stevanov started this war.

The story begins in 1964 during the Vietnam War in a Russian City torn apart by war Groznyj Grad, Russia. It was raining very hard and couple of Russian Soldier were stationed on a cliff where the facility was. It was quiet, too quiet… Suddenly, someone grabbed the first one, but the other one saw the figure and quickly began to shoot, but the shadow figure had took the first one's weapon and shot the second, he then choked the soldier he had grabbed. This guy was our father – Rumen "Rumcho" Stevanov, age 40. Then, a another figure appeared, she looked like a blue nyon cat, just aged 42 and had a strong temper, but a good heart. It was our mother Nicole "Nikki" Stevanova. Another man walked to them, strong, brave and a fighter. His name was DeSingly. D. Noble Jr.

"HEY, Wait for us!" Noble called." Ok, I accept that you're a brave hero and Assassin, but you've gotta relax a little man." Noble says. "Come on, DeSingly, he's a good kid and my pookie bear. He can handle himself." says Nicole to encourage Rumcho. "Besides, we're on mission, sacrifices are to be made. said the blue cat. "Ok, I guess you've gotta point, Nikki. So, Cap. What's our mission?" asked Noble.

"Intel from Command, believes that the Bolsheviks are planning to unleash a new weapon, that maybe, a nuke or nuclear weapon, I still don't know." Rumcho told them. "Apparently, the soldier are lead by a Colonel Volgin. This weapon, if unleashed… God help us, We can say goodbye to Earth." told Capt. Rumen nervously. "I agree with you, so what can you tell me about this Volgin ?" asked Nicole, while DeSingly was spying on the base with binoculars. "Ok, so what do want to know about Volgin, Nicole?" asked Rumen. "Just tell me everything you know." told Nicole. "Born as Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin in the beginning of the 1910s, he became a professional boxer in Russia. Took part in the Katyn Forrest Massacre during World War II, killing 20, 000 Polish people. After the war he became a member of the K.G.B. and N.K.V.D Police, he was fascinated with technology and electricity earning him the nickname "Thunderbolt" in the Soviet West. He later took part in the uprising of East Germany sparking the Cold War. His father died in this year and put him into a shock. He's not only a member of the Red Army, but a Templar puppet." told Rumcho to Nicole.

"Man, what a goddamn Communist." said Nicole. "I agree with you, but he's strong and powerful and a very dangerous arse." replied Rumcho. "Alright, in order to get to Volgin we just have to sneak into the base, don't let the guards see us, doing something stupid like pull the alarm, all we have to do is turn off the alarm system, destroy their labs and armory and execute kill/capture order on Colonel Volgin. How hard can it be?" said Rumen calmed." Um, actually it's going to be easy, since there's no guards around." told Noble." What? "asked Rumen confused. "See for yourself. There's nobody around." Said DeSingly. Rumcho was astonished, Noble was right there was nobody around and the base was empty except the scientists and doctors. "No, way. There's supposed to be guards around." Told Rumen confused. "Well, I guess this is going to be easy as pie." Said Rumen again. "So, what are we wanting for? Let's move." With that said the three entered Groznyj Grad facilities.

As the trio entered the base, Noble's theory was right, the base was empty and the Russian guards were nowhere to be seen. "This is really weird. There should be guards patrolling the facility and labs." said Rumen. "Either they were already alerted about our presence and escape or Volgin killed them for practice." says Rumen thinking about the situation. "Either way, there's no one except us and the scientists, let's go and kill Volgin and end this war against Europe." said Rumen bravely.

They advance towards a warehouse full of Nicaraguan drugs and ballistic weapons. "What the… It's a box full of Managua drugs, and there's another box full of military weapons." replied Rumen. "Hmmm, he isn't lying, there some weapons and drugs- mostly cocaine and heroin." Noble told them. "Why would the Red Army need these?" told Rumcho.

"That is none of your damn business, Capitalist Rats!" replied an unknown voice behind them. It was the Templar puppet Colonel Volgin who had a tattoo on his face and men on his side. "So this the famous assassin who taking down the Templars along with the Red Army" says Volgin. "Why do you even bother stopping us? You should know that by now, the Order is strong as a bullet proof car, surrender and I will reconsider shooting you in the guts. If you don't come quiet, you'll…"

BOOM! An explosion went off in the labs and armory.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ?" Volgin noticed. While the soldier and their C.O. were distracted, Rumen, Nicole and DeSingly took out there weapons and began to shoot the soldier, until there were no more soldiers left. Volgin was the last man standing. "Ах, черт возьми. Проклятие тебе, капиталистических свиней! Вы будете платить за это, слышишь меня? Вы будете платить!" with that Volgin escaped. "Rumcho, run after him! We'll call the United Stated Marine Corps. Go! Go! Go!" Nicole replied as the Rumen began to chase Volgin. The two ran through the facility, but eventually reaching a balcony, cornering Volgin.

"Черт бы тебя побрал! Вы думаете, что вы можете уйти с этого?" replied Volgin. "I guess i'll find out!" said Rumen. " Вы так наивны! Убийцы реальных врагов! Тамплиеры являются истинными союзниками! Вы действительно думаете, что 1000000 году порядка с ножом игрушки и борьба движений и прыжков, как сумасшедшие бродяги?" says Volgin. "The Templar are enemies of the people and will see them extinct from the face of the Earth. I don't have a order to kill you, but the boys at the U.S.M.C. will be thrilled to talk to you." said Rumcho to Volgin.

Suddenly, Rumen's radio came online. Nicole was on the coms. "Rumcho, good news! The boys have authorized the death of Colonel Volgin." Nicole said to Rumen. "You mean…" asked Rumen to Nicole. "Yes, he's all yours." said Nicole turning off the radio. "Lucky day for me! You're gonna die!" Rumen points his gun at Volgin. "Any last words?" Rumen asked him. " Да, у меня есть. Увидимся в аду." Volgin says. "Вы первый, Волгин." Rumen spoke in Russian. "Земля есть небольшое место! Тамплиеры найдет вас!" With this Rumen shoots Volgin, ending his life in the Red Army. "You were the stupid Volgin, nobody threatens Rumen Stevanov." Rumen said. Hours later, he, Nicole and DeSingly and the rest of the U.S. Army have take over base. "Well, that's one Templar off our list." says Rumen. "Yeah, but this isn't over we still have a long job ahead of us." sayed DeSingly. "As long as the Assassins remain strong, we will never quit..." replied Noble. "We will do what we must." sayed Rumen. "We will do it..." replied Nicole as the three Assassins leave the base.

To be continue…

In the second chapter, we will see Miseryville in the present.


End file.
